


The One I Want to Fight the Most

by perch



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perch/pseuds/perch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thin line between rivalry and friendship. More an introspection, snippets than anything else. Contains two side stories that have sex in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Want to Fight the Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvermagess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermagess/gifts).



**This Sensation in His Chest**  
Yukimura's heart boiled in his chest, his hand reaching up to rub the bone.

"My heart seethes when I think of the One-Eyed Dragon," he said aloud. "I think of engaging in battle and beating his face in with my fists or impaling him with my spear."

Thus far they had dueled twice, red and blue intertwined in a dance of blades. Yukimura's heart seethed and boiled, but he couldn't understand the lack of fire in Masamune's breast when it came to the Dark Lord.

Even the blows his Lord Takeda inflicted on his body, pushing him further into the crumbling wall couldn't quite penetrate his inability to understand fear; or why anyone, especially his rival, could be afraid of even one like the Dark Lord.

And while he badly wanted to fight the Dark Lord Oda, he wanted to fight Masamune worse, the excitement burning him harder each day. He didn't understand this fire he felt more fully than that he needed to fight him as often as possible.

He didn't understand why his Lord's personal assassin Sasuke called it falling for each other.

****

The Need to Duel  
The One-Eyed Dragon rode, his arms crossed nonchalantly as he rode into battle and conquest. His first plan was thwarted by a duel with the brash Yukimura who imprinted his prowess on Masamune's mind. He vowed to remember his name.

The second duel with Yukimura ended in disaster. The fight abbreviated by the running of their prey and being outwitted by the Dark Lord Oda. Afterwards his mind stayed focused on his losses and he stayed in the rain; practicing, contemplating, and dueling any foolish enough to offer him alliances against a foe he was wise enough to fear, but prideful enough to resent himself for the act. Nagasama's duel was exciting, entertaining and again snatched out of his six claws by the enemy.

Yet even now, during the march, his only thoughts were to take Oda's head and to save Yukimura for last in order to savor him. Even when he dueled, fought, murdered and recovered from wounds he wanted to save Yukimura for last, knowing that he was the most exciting opponent of his life. Brash, full of life and willing to party as often as Masamune himself.

**  
The Right of Conquest**  
Shingen rode forward to take the forces, his giant double bladed axe biting into the soldiers before him and occasionally bodily lifting them with each blow.

In one corner of his mind he thought of his aborted battle with Kenshin the day before. If not for his whelp Yukimura's fight with the One-Eyed Dragon dragging on he would have met Kenshin across the cold stream.

He still remembered the glance Kenshin spared him as he rode his army past his own. The weight of his battle axe felt proper in his hands as he decapitated another foe, pushing his thoughts of Kenshin further back in his mind and focusing on the task ahead.

Conquest, pillaging, death.

There would be time for Kenshin and their cold war of rules and spaces later.

Then the march began and battles and contending with his idiot protege. There was no time for talk, idle or serious. No time even for the brief conversations of a meal or a bath. And if he had any regrets for these lost times he did not show them.

**  
The Right of Fair Combat**  
Kenshin breathed Kasuga's breath and paid her the pretty lines that twisted her further into his charms. His mind continued to turn back to the river and Shingen. One day he would have his honorable combat, his reckoning. Until then he bided his time, drank tea made by his assassin's hands and spoke of strategies and alliances.

After the first battle though Kenshin wanted to stay to chat and share tea with Shingen. He knew the time was meant for shoring defenses and guarding positions. The space between them seemed to lengthen even as they marched together, fought together and shared their wounded and deaths.

**  
The One I Want to Fight the Most**  
The alliance of Takeda and Uesugi brought them together again. For both, the one thing they truly wanted to do was fight the other, but they were wise enough generals to know that without fighting Oda first they would only be leaving themselves open for individual conquest. Their shared dream vanishing.

They followed similar philosophies. One being to see their alliance through to the end. Another to fight with honor, but not to fight foolishly. Finally to use all that they were offered and some of what they weren't. Their mutual admiration led to violence, their rivalry to camaraderie as they shared one dream; but each wanted to lead and neither wanted to follow. And while Kenshin led with a honeyed tongue, Shingen moved with fists.

**  
The One I Need to Fight the Most**  
The idiot and the reckless fool wandered around each other, each eager to be the others final opponent, but stopped by the necessities of war. For Yukimura it was a primal feeling, a seething in his heart, something he didn't fully understand, but he wanted it as surely as he wanted to breathe. And like a child he chased the feeling and like a fool without fear he failed to see anything beyond the most basic shell, the first layer, the beginning of his desire.

For Masamune he needed the intense pleasure of battle, of pacing himself in the dance. Always looking for the next party and treating each days battles, assassinations and pillages as the next entertainment. He understood the passion of his attachment and attraction to Yukimura and reveled in the primal actions of their fight. Eventually his very recklessness was tempered and reined in by his desire and used against him. As a crutch, an excuse and a reason for not rushing needlessly into his own death.

**  
The Young Will Lead the World**  
Shingen passed his dreams to Yukimura and Masamune. The former he was sure would be able to follow the passion of his dream, the latter the reasoning. He knew that they would take his dream, and the dream of Kenshin, and mold it into their own dreams and vision. This is what the Tiger of Dai and the God of War passed on to the next generation.

_**  
Side Story: When We Were Young**_  
Once upon a time when they were young the Tiger of Dai and the God of War met for a cup of tea, sitting and engaging in conversation about philosophy, battle, ideals and dreams. They took turns preparing and drinking, talking and listening.

"I've found a young disciple, his name is Yukimura," Shingen said, while he watched the other man prepare the tea.

"You've chosen not to marry then," Kenshin remarked, his fingers not pausing in their preparation. He did allow himself one glance at the other man's open robe.

"As you've decided to breed...eventually," Shingen responded watching the space of chest fluttering in and out of view in his loosened robes.

"Eventually, yes, I will need a beautiful sword to call my own," Kenshin placed the tea.

"Beautiful sword, are those the words you'll use to flatter some pretty thing?" Shingen asked, drinking his tea, turning the cup while wiping and handing it back.

Kenshin nodded his head, taking the cup and placing it to his own lips, drinking and wiping in turn.

"My turn," Shingen shifted position. "Though I am tired of drinking tea, come let us celebrate my pupil and your eventual heir."

Shingen parted the folds of his robe, using one hand to rub his erection, tugging on the head. Kenshin watched his hands, his own on the teapot. Slowly he relinquished his grasp and shrugged out of his own robes, kneeling naked before his lover, his erection jumping with excitement.

"Come here Kenshin," Shingen said, beckoning with one hand.

Kenshin shifted forward, bowing low over Shingen's cock and placing his lips on the head. Shingen shivered as the other man tongued the head, licking the underside before sucking it into his mouth. His own hands struggled not to fist the man's hair and push him down on his cock no matter how good the pleasure.

The sounds of the room grew quiet except for muffled breathing and sounds of gathering moisture from Kenshin's fellatio. Shingen's hips started to buck and he pulled the other man off his cock, pushing him on his side to fall into a sixty-nine. Their breath grew shorter as they sucked and pulled on each others erections, fingers stroking each others scrotums, kneading and tugging gently.

"Ugh, let go, I want to feel your pleasure," Kenshin gasped, his fingers rubbing.

Shingen removed his penis from his mouth, "You go first."

Their mouths renewed their work, neither man willing to climax, but neither willing to stop either. This continued, each man moaning around the others cock as they grew closer and closer, frantically working mouth, tongue and fingers until finally they both came, their climax shaking their bodies as they pumped their hips.

In the aftermath they wiped their mouths and bodies off.

"Every time," Kenshin said, sighing as he put his robe back on.

Shingen shrugged into his own and laughed Kenshin joining him.

_**  
Side Story 2: Coins for the Ferry **_  
"Are these just for decoration then," Masamune asked, fingering Yukimura's necklace. "I thought you were the kind of man that always knew which way was forward, but I was wrong."

Yukimura gasped as he felt the other man's knee press between his own. He didn't understand, but he felt like he should. Masamune pressed the advantage, moving in closer and placing his own mouth just above his.

"Don't think, just come along for the party," he whispered before sealing their lips together. Yukimura opened his mouth in shock letting in the other man's tongue. The kiss was savage, bruising their lips together. Masamune's teeth biting at Yukimura's lip.

"Sorry," Masamune muttered, lying. "I like a little pain, but you don't do you?"

Yukimura looked bewildered. Was this a challenge?

"Bastard," he started. "Did you want to fight?"

"You could say that," Masamune grabbed his ass.

And then they dueled Yukimura not understanding that it was a fight as a prelude to sex, even while Masamune knew damn well he wouldn't be bottom, win or lose.

"Yukimura, we'll be paying the ferryman all those coins tonight," Masamune promised, pointing his free hand at Yukimura's necklace.

"Don't worry, I'm willing to use one of them for your fare," Yukimura said, his heart seething with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my husband for the beta.


End file.
